


Trying to reacquire sanity

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Sanity is hard to get back once it's been lost... [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depressed Red, Depression, Determination (Undertale), Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Drugs, Experiments, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Or maybe not so quiet, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quiet suffering, Rape Recovery, Remembering past timelines, Resets, Seems like Boss is not as much of a jerk as you thought, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Timelines, Trigger words, Violence, determination experiments, he's screaming sometimes, poor red, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Red and Paps return from the Underfell universe but something, or rather someone, unexpected happens.Won't make sense without reading "I'm crazy but you're not sane either"





	1. Unexpected happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.

Red felt something grab onto his hoodie. The next moment they were spewn out in Pap's and Blue's living room. Red fell to the ground, breathing hard. He looked at his arm, recoiling when he saw Boss. Red scrambled backwards and bumped into something soft. He started hyperventilating and whipped his skull around, staring at Paps.

"red... calm down... shhh...." Paps picked him up and cooed at him while sending death glares at the other Papyrus. Red clung to the taller skeleton and tried to breathe in the same rhythm Pap followed. _In... out... in... out... in... out..._ The shorter skeleton buried his skull into his boyfriend's hoodie, breathing in his scent to keep himself grounded. He looked up at the other.

 **"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so so s-sorry!!!"** Red flinched but forced himself to turn to Boss who was lying on the ground, sobbing. Blue tried to calm him down and looked at them helplessly.

 **"b-b-boss?"** Boss' head whipped up and he fixed Red with his piercing red eye lights. The short skeleton started shivering but stood up shakily and walked over to his brother. The taller skeleton's eye sockets widened in fear as the other approached and he scooted backwards, hitting the wall.

 **"boss? a-are you scared of me...?"** Red took a step back unbelivingly. Boss was the one who hurt him... so why?

"blue. i want you to take red upstairs." Paps pointed at his alternate. "we two are going to have a talk." Red could see the fury in his boyfriend's eyes. Blue took his hand and gently lead him upstairs. The slightly taller skeleton didn't struggle. His mind was too muddled to even comprehend what was happening. Boss was scared of him...


	2. Soul thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red feels bad because his brother of all people is scared of him. He decides to talk things out but things take an unexpected turn. 
> 
> I mean unexpected. Unless you can read my mind you won't know what kind of monster is about to come and attack you and your feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not being to upload anything lately. School started and every teacher wants something from me and then there's homework and I'm working at my school library and I have school until really late.  
> Despite all these things I managed to write in the little free time I have and as long as school won't get in the way there should be regular updates from now on. I'll try uploading at least once every two weeks.
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter!

When Red became aware of his surroundings again he was sitting on Blue's bed, next to Blue. The other had a hand on his back and was rubbing it soothingly. Red also noticed that he was crying. He buried his face in his hands and cried all the anguish his soul felt out.

 **"h-he hates me!"** Red hiccuped and curled in on himself. **"i'm a horrible brother..."** He concluded miserably.

"No. You're great." Blue reassured, hugging Red tightly. "You just didn't notice yet." The slightly taller clung to him, desperately needing some semblance of comfort.

 **"thanks..."** Red whispered when he was finally done crying his eye sockets out.

"Always." Blue smiled. "If you ever need a friend I'll be there for you." Red nodded, closing his eye sockets. He sighed and let Blue go.

 **"c-can we maybe check u-up on paps and b-boss?"** Red asked, eye lights quivering in fear.

"Of course." Blue took Red's hand and led him downstairs. Boss was sitting on the couch, Paps standing in front of him.

 **"b-b-boss?"** Red stuttered nervously.

"he seems to mean no harm. surprisingly." Paps whispered the last part under his breath. Red glowered at him for a second before refocusing on his brother. The tall skeleton was hunched over and shivering, his eye sockets dripping with silent tears.

 **"boss!"** Red rushed forward and hugged his little brother tightly.

 **"A-Am I dead...?"** Boss asked with a shaky voice, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the smaller skeleton. Red had started to cry and looked up at Boss.

 **"n-no. i-i'm here. your big brother is here."** Red held Boss tightly.

 **"Oh my As-"** Boss stopped himself mid-sentence. **"I'm so _sorry_!"** Boss wailed, clinging to Red tightly. **"I never meant to hurt you!!! I-I'm sorry! I.. They....."** Boss' normally so strong voice wavered and he choked on a sob.

 **"boss... it's okay..."** Red tried to reassure Boss even though he was crying himself. The other two stood off to the side awkwardly, not sure what to do.

 **"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!"** Boss shouted desperately. Red flinched back as if he had been slapped. Paps was about to step in, magic at the ready as Boss' face suddenly fell into sadness. **"D... don't..... sorry......."** Boss suddenly sounded so weak.

 **"i-i'm sorry, bo- bro..."** Red whispered, tightening the hug again.

 **"No. Don't you dare apologise. I have to do that. I treated you horribly wrong."** Boss sniffled and held Red close.

 **"b-but why are you so different now?"** Red asked, looking into the other's scarred face.

 **"Asgore stole my soul and all my feelings with it when I became the captain. It made me the perfect puppet... I didn't know I was hurting you!"** Boss wailed. Red looked at him in shock.

 **"p-papyrus...?"** It felt strange addressing his brother with his given name after so long. **"i... i forgive you..."** Red whispered, knowing that his brother needed to hear it. Papyrus closed his eye sockets and buried his face in Red's shoulder.

 **"Is it really safe here?"** Papyrus whispered quietly. Red nodded.

 **"it's safe."** Red confirmed, rubbing soothing circles into his brother's back. **"we're safe and i'll protect you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	3. Like two dogs playing tug of war with a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus (UF) and Paps (US) fight over Red. In the end a cat wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

Papyrus, who was quickly nicknamed Edge (you can guess whose marvellous idea that was...) to avoid confusion, quickly got used to living in the alternate universe. He was still jumpy at times but that was all. Paps and him didn't get along and since they both wanted to spend time with Red they started fighting over him.

 

Paps tugged at Red's right arm with a determined expression while his brother held his left arm. The short skeleton clenched his teeth in pain and squeezed his eye sockets shut.

**"Let him go!!"** Boss shouted and pulled him towards him a bit but Paps corrected it and he was in the middle again.

"no!!" Paps retorted. Red was pulled towards Paps roughly and stumbled a bit over his own feet. His arms felt as if they would pop out of their sockets any moment now.

Boss growled lowly and tugged harshly at his hand. **"He's mine!!!"** Edge yelled loudly.

"no! he's _my_ boyfriend!!" The native Papyrus shouted. Red winced in pain as his mind supplied him with the mental image of Paps and Edge being two dogs playing tug of war with a toy.

**"g-guys...?"** Red asked quietly but his plea fell on deaf ears as the two skeletons continued to fight over him.

"you are an abusive asshole!!!" Paps screamed, delivering a hard mental blow to Edge. The slightly shorter winced a bit but caught himself quickly, scowling and sending a withering glare at Paps who was quivering slightly under its intensity.

**"Oh yeah?! You're a jealous piece of shit!!!"** Edge shouted. Paps recoiled but didn't let up. They had both landed a good hit but Red wasn't sure when this would finally end. His arms hurt really badly and he let out a barely audible whimper.

"no i'm not!!!!" Paps' right eye light lit up orange in anger and Red's brother's flared red.

**"Give him to me!!!!"** Edge glovered at the other but Paps shook his head decisively, shooting a look that meant something along the lines of _make me_. Red felt tears collect in the corners of his eye sockets when the strain in his shoulders didn't let up.

**"s-s-stop..."** He whined. Paps and Boss finally took notice of him and looked down, getting even more mad at each other and tugging harder. Red whimpered quietly in pain.

**"Let him go! You're hurting him!!!!"** Edge snapped at Paps angrily.

"you're hurting him!!! he wants to go with me, right red?!!!" Red flinched as Paps stared at him, daring him to disagree. He kept silent, growing more and more frustrated.

**"NO!!! He wants to come with me!!!!"** Edge screamed. Red clenched his teeth and readied his magic.

**"STOP!!!!"** Red shouted and flung both of their souls away in opposite directions, watching them land with two simultaneous loud thuds. He stared at them angrily, left eye light flickering red.

**"I'M NOT SOME FUCKING TOY WHICH YOU TWO ASSHOLES CAN FIGHT OVER!!!! I'M A FUCKING LIVING BEING AND I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!!! HENCE YOU'RE BOTH YOUNGER THAN ME!!!!"** Red teleported home, seething with anger which quickly turned into depressed and degrading thoughts. He rushed into the kitchen to Blue, trying to escape his thoughts. He broke down sobbing, hugging the slightly shorter skeleton tightly.

"Red? Why are you crying?" Blue's voice was unnaturally soft and he caressed his skull gently, trying to calm him down.

**"p-paps and b-b-boss fought over m-me and t-treated me bad... m-my arms hurt...."** Red whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek bones. Blue nodded and hugged him tightly until he calmed down. Red felt the other pull back and released him, letting him check his arms. The edgier skeleton winced as the other made him rotate his shoulders.

"They're strained but you'll be alright. Just take it easy for a bit." Blue explained. Red nodded and the shorter led him to the couch, wrapping him up in a soft blanket. The taller let out a sigh and snuggled into the blanket.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? You're really cold." Blue asked gently. Red nodded and closed his eye sockets contently, dozing off into a half-sleep.

 

A touch at his arm had him startled awake. Red flinched and opened his eye sockets. Blue was looking down at him worriedly, holding a cup of hot chocolate. The slightly taller skeleton relaxed almost instantly and shot Blue a smile. He took the hot chocolate gratefully and took a sip. It had exactly the right temperature.

**"thanks, blue."** He whispered, his eye lights shining brightly with gratitude.

"You're welcome. How about we watch a movie until the two big jerks come back?" Blue suggested quietly. Red nodded and let out a tired sigh. Blue turned on the TV and they watched an anime Alphys had brought over a few days ago.

 

Suddenly the door was slammed open. The two skeleton sitting on the couch startled and looked over to the door where Edge ran into the house, followed by Paps.

**"SANS!!!!"** Edge screamed, sounding distressed. Red flinched and pressed himself into the couch anxiously. Blue stood up, eye lights flaring bright blue in anger. He started shouting at the two taller but younger skeleton and Red caught himself smiling.

"DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?!!!!!" Blue screamed at the end of his scolding.

"Of course." The two whispered simultaneously, having the decency to look ashamed. Blue crossed his arms and managed to look at the two taller skeleton as if he was looking down at them.

"Okay. What's his favourite colour?" He asked, shooting a reassuring glance at Red.

"Red!" They shouted simultaneously. Red cringed. Of course they'd think that.

"That one was too easy..." Blue murmured. Red looked up. Not even Blue knew his favourite colour? He sighed.

**"actually no."** He voiced shyly. Everyone turned to him, curiously eyeing him. Red curled in on himself a bit, embarrassed because of the unwanted attention.

**"r-red is not m-my favourite c-colour... i don't like it at all..."** Red explained. The three other skeletons stared at him in bewilderment.

"What is your favourite colour then?" Blue asked curiously.

**"... green..."** Red answered with a small smile. Blue smiled at him while the other two seemingly still weren't over their stunnedness.

"Do you guys know what his favourite animal is?" Blue continued asking. The two tallest skeleton shook their heads. Red looked to the ground and felt tears sting the corners of his eye sockets. They didn't even make an effort.

**"cat..."** He mumbled listlessly. First he had found it a fun way for them to get to know more about himself but it looked like they weren't even interested in the slightest bit. Blue noticed his glum look and let out a shrill whistle. A small white projectile shot next to Blue who leaned down to pat the small white cat on its head. Red's eyes lit up with excitement when he saw the cat.

**"c-can i?"** Red asked hesitantly. Blue nodded and led the two Papyrus's out of the room into the kitchen to lecture them there. Red slipped from the couch onto the floor and sat there, back against the couch, seemingly unaware of the cat. The little kitten looked at him curiously and came closer, sniffing at him. It rubbed its head against his arm and he lifted it slowly to pet it.

Half an hour later the kitten was sleeping in his lap and Red sat there, not daring to move because he didn't want to wake the cat. The others emerged from the kitchen and Red looked at them curiously. Pap's and Edge's heads hung low and they looked downright miserable. Paps opened his mouth to talk.

"i-" He started

but Red cut him off. **"shh... the cat's sleeping..."** He warned, smiling happily.

Blue stared at them incredulously. "H-how did you get her to sleep?" He whisper-shouted.

**"um... i dunno... cats tend to use me as their pillow..."** Red whispered with a shrug. **"when i think about it... all animals do..."** Red mumbled. Blue sat down on the couch carefully and patted the space next to him. Red scooped the kitten up and carried her over to the couch where he sat down, placing her on his lap.

"I think you two owe him at least an apology." Blue stated calmly, petting the little kitten.

**"Brother. I'm really sorry to have hurt you. It just feels as if the lazy ashtray is taking you from me."** Edge admitted. He sat down next to Red and gave him a hug, finally getting used to physical contact. Paps gritted his teeth and glowered at Edge.

"sorry, red." Paps ground out without even looking at him before vanishing into thin air.

**"i-is he mad at me?"** Red asked anxiously. Blue patted his shoulder gently.

"No. He's mad at himself." Blue clarified gently, glowering at the spot where his brother had been moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	4. Apology Popcorn is the best way to win a small skeleton over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red talk a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the surprisingly on time chapter!

Red was cuddling with Edge on the couch, watching a movie. The other had made apology-popcorn which the small skeleton was happily munching.

 **"best apology-popcorn ever."** Red murmured, smiling at Edge. The taller skeleton smiled, rubbing a hand carefully over Red's skull.

 **"I'm glad you like it."** Edge replied, blushing a faint red. **"Um... Actually there was something I wanted to tell you... I just want to tell you because I want to get it off my chest and stuff..."** Red stared at Edge in concern. His brother never said 'and stuff'. **"I don't want to get in the way of your and the native Papyrus' relationship. But.... I like you. I like like you..."** Edge confessed awkwardly. Red stared at his sibling in shock, his cheek bones a bright red. He had spent so many years pining after his brother, wanting nothing more than to hear this. Red hugged Edge tightly, letting out a soft chuckle.

 **"you don't know how long i've been waiting to hear this."** Red mumbled, smiling widely. **"but paps and oh my stars how am i going to do this? i can't choose!"** Red started rambling distressedly.

 **"Hey."** Edge murmured softly, hugging Red gently. **"We'll figure something out, okay?"** Edge told Red reassuringly. The shorter skeleton sunk into the embrace, letting out a troubled sigh.

 **"Um... About earlier... Could you maybe tell me a bit about yourself? I'm really curious."** Edge asked nervously. Red nodded enthusiastically, happy that Edge wanted to know something about him.

 **"Well.. What do you like to do in your free time? Except napping."** Edge questioned. Red thought for a second, cuddling further into the taller's side.

 **"i like... i-ice skating..."** Red admitted quietly. **"... and reading."** He added after a moment.

**"What kind of books do you read?"**

**"science fiction."** Red answered, his eye lights shining a bit brighter with joy. Edge chuckled.

 **"Could have guessed that one. You love space, don't you?"** Edge queried teasingly. Red nodded, blushing lightly, an adorable smile on his face. Blue stuck his head into the living room, smiling and retreating when he saw the two edgier skeletons of the household happy.

 **"space is amazing."** Red confirmed, fidgeting with his hands, not knowing what else to say.

 **"What's your favourite food?"** Edge asked, trying to continue the conversation.

 **"i like waffles..."** Red answered shyly, blushing a bit.

 **"I'll have to ask Berry how to make them. You really seem to like them."** Edge concluded. Red nodded, smiling.

**"Hm... Can you shift your eye lights like Berry?"**

**"yeah."** Red confirmed, closing his eye sockets. When he opened them he had bright red hearts in them instead of the normal red pips of light. Edge's eye sockets widened in surprise, then he shot the smaller skeleton an adoring look, smiling.

 **"You look so cute right now..."** Edge murmured, holding him close. **"I swear I will try my best to never let anything bad happen to you ever again."** Edge vowed, rubbing his skull gently. Red blinked, the hearts disappearing. He laid his head onto the taller's chest, closing his eye sockets.

 **"i missed you so much, papyrus. i knew that it couldn't be you but i was so scared. thank you for giving me a second chance."** Red whispered.

 **"Thank _you_ for giving _me_ a second chance."** Edge corrected, lying down on the couch, resting his skull on the armrest. He pulled Red on top of his ribcage, holding him protectively.

 **"I think a nap is in order, isn't it?"** Edge queried quietly. Red nodded, yawning cutely. He wrapped his arms around Edge as far as he could, concentrating on the taller's breathing. The smaller smiled and before long he felt sleep take him.

 

Red woke up, lying on a warm body. He cuddled further into the person, realising that it was Edge. The short skeleton blinked open his eye sockets, looking down at his brother. Suddenly he heard a footstep. He was about to turn around when a wet rag was pressed over his mouth and nose. Red panicked, trying to hold his breath. He kicked the person holding him, satisfied when he heard a pained gasp. They didn't let up. The short skeleton was desperate for some air. As a last resort method he kicked Edge. Hard. The tall skeleton shot awake with a curse, freezing when he saw Red. Red's soul stung with the need for oxygen and he took a deep gasping breath, inhaling the drug. He tried to scream but he felt so extremely tired. Big, holed hands pulled him away just as his eye sockets slipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a massive cliffhanger!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	5. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red ends up getting drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Edge POV

"SANS!!!" Edge screamed, summoning a jagged bone. He stabbed it through the taller skeleton's ribcage and grabbed Red, holding him close. The other monster laughed, coughing up blood. It disappeared. And not like turning to dust disappearing. The monster just wasn't there anymore. Edge was about to think it had never even been there but the weight of Red's unconscious body brought him back to reality. The short skeleton looked tiny in his big arms. He was breathing shallowly, his face scrunched up in pain. Edge quickly went to the couch and laid Red down gently. He pulled a chair next to the couch and sat to keep watch of Red.

 

"it's your fault he's falling down!!" Paps shouted. Edge flinched visibly.

**"That man drugged him. I tried to save Red but I couldn't. I was sleeping."** Edge explained, his voice sounding calm but there were tears stinging in the corners of his eye sockets. Paps didn't seem to want to listen.

"i knew we couldn't trust you!!!" Paps tried to lash out but Blue held him back.

"Stop!!! Red loves you both! He wouldn't want you to fight!" Blue reasoned, desperately trying to keep his younger brother away from Red's brother. Edge nodded, confirming Blue's statement. Paps glowered at him and teleported away. Edge deflated.

 

Paps and Edge were sitting next to each other on two chairs beside Paps' bed. It had been three weeks and Red still hadn't woken up.

**"How are you holding up?"** Edge whispered, his voice lacking its usual enthusiasm. Pap noticed how his voice was shaky as if he was crying.

"are you crying?" Paps asked, looking at Edge. There were tears cascading down his cheek bones and silent sobs shook his frame. Paps had never seen the other cry and with how strong he usually was it was unsettling. He pulled Edge close into a hug.

"it's going to be alright... just let it all out..." Paps soothed. Edge let out a heartbreaking sob, clinging to his counterpart.

**"This is all my fault! If I had just stayed away from him...!"** Edge shouted, sobbing desperately. Paps held him tightly, rubbing his back.

"no it isn't. i'm sorry for saying that. it's that person's fault. the one who... drugged him... i don't understand why undyne couldn't find anything wrong with him..." Papyrus said. Edge sniffled.

**"Thank you...."** Edge muttered, his cheek bones flushing crimson. They sat there for a long while, watching over Red.

 

It was only a week later that Edge realised that they had become emotionally dependend on each other to get through the day. If either one of them had a bad day or blamed himself the other would reassure him and help him get through the day. He was currently holding a very distraught Stretch (he had payed him his horrible nickname back! Nyeheheh!!), thinking about the past few days. His relationship with Stretch was very confusing. He was snapped out of his musings when teeth pressed against his own in a skeleton kiss. He looked up and found Stretch staring at him, seeming to be as confused about his own move as Edge was. Before he could think about the positive and negative effects he shut his mind down and pulled the slightly taller skeleton in for a kiss. He closed his eye sockets, focusing on the feeling of Stretch's teeth against his own. They looked deep into each other's eyes when they parted. They were both blushing brightly.

"i take it you have the hots for me?" Stretch asked teasingly. Edge nodded, honestly feeling really embarrassed.

**"Yeah...... Hey! Red told me couldn't choose between us. Now he doesn't have to choose if... when he wakes up."** Edge started out enthusiastically but trailed off at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!


	6. Please tell me I'm not dreaming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.
> 
> Best summary ever!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

Four days later...

"ughhh..." Red groaned, waking up. He blinked open his eye sockets. He was laying in Stretch's bed and his skull was pounding like crazy. He sucked in a breath through his closed teeth when the events from before he passed out replayed in his head. Red quickly jumped off the bed but his knees buckled and he hit the floor with a loud bang. He only had time to protect his skull with his arms. He let out a pained groan and pulled himself back onto the mattress, thanking the stars that it wasn't a real bed. Red laid there, panting heavily. Appearantly he had been out long enough for his non-existent muscles to disobey.

 **"I think I heard something."** He heard a familiar voice say. It was Edge.

 **"b-bro?"** Red asked, his voice raspy from disuse. The door was thrown open, banging onto the wall, making Red flinch. Edge and Stretch were standing there, both looking shocked but so extremely happy. The short skeleton noticed that they were holding each other's hands tightly.

"please tell me this isn't a dream..." Stretch whispered. Edge poked him.

"ouch.. thanks..." Stretch said absentmindedly. Then they both stormed forward simultaneously, hugging Red close.

 **"We... we thought you were falling down!!"** Edge shouted, starting to cry. Red patted his back awkwardly.

 **"what's happening?"** Red asked confusedly.

"you were in a state of falling down for a month." Stretch explained, his voice wavering with emotion. Red's eye sockets widened in shock. He held Edge close, finally understanding why he was crying.

 **"hey. it's alright. shhh.... calm down, bro."** Red soothed, rubbing Edge's back soothingly. He managed to calm the taller down in record time. He reached up and wiped his brother's tears away, his hands shaking from the lack of energy he had. Red cracked a careful little smile and lowered his hands again, starting to fidget with them. He was the reason his brother had cried.

 **"Thanks..."** Edge murmured quietly, his voice still a bit shaky. **"Ah. You must be hungry. I can make you waffles if you'd like."** He suggested, his voice a bit steadier. Red nodded embarrassedly, his cheek bones flushing brightly.

 **"We also resolved our differences. Aannddddddd... Since you said you couldn't choose, now you don't have to choose."** Edge announced, clanking his teeth to Red's gently. The short skeleton felt a spark of magic to which his brother withdrew quickly, not wanting their first kiss to be too intimidating (yes. I mean intimidating. I didn't spell intimate wrong.).

 **"that's great."** Red responded, his eye lights shining as bright red hearts. Edge left the room to make waffles (it be noted that it was two in the morning; very dedicated skeleton). Stretch laid down next to him, looking at him intently.

"are you okay?" He asked, caressing Red's cheek bone which immediately turned his namesake.

 **"it's a lot to take in at once..."** Red whispered, unconsciously leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.

 **"i'm sorry to have worried you..."** Red murmured, flopping down onto the mattress, feeling his sore body protest against sitting up.

 **"agh... i feel like shit...."** Red grumbled to himself, closing his eye sockets in an attempt to soothe his headache. Stretch picked it up anyway and looked at his small boyfriend worriedly. He massaged his temples carefully, trying to get rid of the stupid pounding in his skull. Red let out a quiet, frustrated groan when even that didn't work.

"you alright there?" Stretch asked tentatively, raising a bone brow in question.

 **"it's just a headache. it'll go away eventually.."** Red sighed, slowly rubbing over his face.

"don't work yourself up." Stretch reminded, hugging the smaller. Red tensed for a moment but relaxed immediately after that and closed his eye sockets, cuddling into his boyfriend. He just felt so goddamn exhausted. Edge returned with a plate of expertly cooked waffles and he urged Red to sit up to be able to eat.

 **"thanks..."** Red mumbled gratefully, taking the plate. He started to eat, slowly at first but in the end he just ended up devouring everything. It just tasted so good and he felt famished, his magic levels extraordinarily low.

 **"that was really, really good..."** Red praised, smiling happily. He felt incredibly exhausted, his full, warm stomach only serving to make him more sleepy. He placed the plate on the bedside table and took Edge's hand, pulling him close. The taller skeleton stumbled and nearly fell on top of the smaller but caught himself in the last second and laid down next to them. Red hugged him, closing his eye sockets. He drifted off to sleep quickly, barely noticing the second pair of arms that looped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so feel free to please leave a Kudos or a comment (I love comments ^^) or whatever else you wanna do. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](https://xundertaleloverx.tumblr.com). I'll probably put some of my works up there and news about my fanfictions. You can write me prompts there and participate in a few polls.


End file.
